Four's Company
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: Lynn, Lucy, and Ronnie Anne discover that all of them are in love with Lincoln, so they decide to work together to seduce the young man. Ronlynncycoln.
1. Chapter 1

**For such a simple concept, this story went through a lot of rewrites and replotting. I wanted to get everything **_**exactly **_**right, and the end result is much different than my original vision. I changed the number of girls, rewrote dialogue, and took out an ending I really liked. Was it worth it? Yes. Without a doubt, yes. I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record, but this, **_**this**_**, is the best lemon fic I've ever written.**

* * *

It all started with three girls.

The first of the girls was the oldest; an athletic young woman clad in red and white named Lynn Loud. Lynn is, as stated, an athlete, but she took it to levels almost never seen before. She wasn't happy with playing only one or two sports like most other jocks. No, she demanded to play everything. Hockey, baseball, basketball, tennis, bowling, football (both American and English), lacrosse… the sheer dedication she had to physical activity should've broken her body, but she managed to remain able and attractive. Her skin was a perfect tan, only slightly blemished by bruises, and her face was sculpted in a way that made her irresistible to the male eye, which she would shamelessly admit she used to her advantage from time to time.

If there was anyone more tomboyish than Lynn Loud, than it would be the second girl on our list. Wearing a purple hoodie and a fierce look on her face, a Hispanic teen by the name of Ronnie Anne Santiago comes onto the scene. She was active, much like Lynn. But unlike Lynn, Ronnie Anne preferred to burn her excess energy through games. She was a regular at the arcade, racking up high scores at the dance machine, her glistening ponytail swishing from side to side. And when she wasn't playing video games, she could be found skating around Royal Woods with a determined grin curled on her lips. There were many boys that wished to ask her out, but they kept their cautious distance lest the young woman toss them as if they weighed nothing.

The final of the girls, and the youngest, was a shy and mystifying young ravenette named Lucy Loud, the younger sister of Lynn and acquaintance of Ronnie Anne. She shared very little with the first two girls: she was less physical, preferring to keep herself inside while poetry flowed from her pen onto the pages of her notebook. She kept her mind sharp reading tales of vampires and princesses, so it may come as no surprise that she looked much like a vampire princess. Her frame was thin and small, her skin as pale as porcelain, and her voice both monotone and chilling.

On paper, it would seem these three girls had nothing to bind them except for geographic (and familial, in the case of Lynn and Lucy) proximity, but there was one thing that was the same between all three girls.

Lincoln Loud. Younger brother to Lynn, best friend to Ronnie Anne, and older brother to Lucy.

All three girls, you see, were in love with him.

None of them knew when it started. Lynn could guess that it was during one of their sparring matches, Ronnie Anne could guess that it was when they danced together at the arcade, and Lucy could guess that it was when she started puberty and noticed men like him… but those were all guesses.

What really mattered is that whenever Lynn sat at the table with her brother, she would keep her wandering eyes glued firmly to him, scanning his body from head to toe, wondering what he would look like naked.

And Ronnie Anne would keep swiping looks at him when they were in class, her cheeks burning as she thought about hugging him, kissing him, t-taking her clothes off with him and doing d-dirty things with him.

And Lucy would keep drawing her wedding day in her notebook, noticing that the bride besides her wasn't a handsome vampire, but a handsome big brother.

They wanted him. _Bad._ So bad that the only way it could've been worse was if they discovered that there were rivals in their quest for Lincoln's love…

* * *

"So when's Lincoln going to get back?" Ronnie Anne asked Lucy as she sat on the couch one lazy weekend day. Lucy didn't sit next to her. Small talk wasn't really her thing, and she didn't know Ronnie Anne that well, so when she found the Latina ringing the doorbell, the only thing she felt obligated to do was sit her down on the couch.

"Sigh. I don't know. Dad and Lori took him to the store about an hour ago, so it may be a while."

"That long to shop, huh?"

Lucy nodded, and when she stopped she kept her face aimed shyly at the ground. "When you're shopping for a family of thirteen, each with their own tastes, you find that you spend a lot of time running back and forth."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Ronnie Anne chuckled. "I have a huge family in the city, and-"

"I don't care," Lucy said bluntly.

The goth left, and Ronnie Anne tried not to show any hurt on her face. "Fine, bitch, I didn't even want to tell you," she pouted, crossing her arms angrily. She did relax eventually. She began tapping her hands on her knees, as if they were drums, while she made noises with her mouth along the lines of "Pow, pow, puh-puh-puh-puh-POW!"

She only stopped when she noticed how uncomfortable the couch was. "Damn, it's so lumpy," she muttered as she rubbed her butt on the pillow she sat on. Finally, she growled, jumped off, and ripped the pillow away the cushion to find the source of her discomfort.

It was… a notebook.

Ronnie Anne picked it up, and saw a small fabric bat in the corner. She opened it up, and read the name that decorated the first page with spooky, dripping writing. "This book belongs to Lucy Loud," Ronnie Anne read. She stopped for a moment, figuring the nicest thing to do in this scenario was to put the notebook away and pretend she didn't see it.

An evil grin grew on her face.

She knew she shouldn't peer through people's things, but this was too good to pass up.

_This'll teach you for not caring about me and my family's wacky adventures!_

She read through the first few pages, and it was exactly what she expected. Nothing but dark emo poetry that gave Ronnie Anne a good laugh. After that, there was what seemed like a serious essay about werewolves. Not their place in folklore, but about their biology and diet and subspecies. She was talking about them like they were real creatures or something, which was pretty weird. Accompanying the essay were several drawings of people turning into wolves, and Ronnie Anne shrugged. "You know, she ain't half-bad," Ronnie Anne said as she rubbed one of her fingers on a pencil sketch of a wolf head.

She began looking through the book for more drawings. Despite how morbid some of them were, Lucy had undeniably impressive skills. There was a drawing of a giant bat, followed by a drawing of a cannibal bloodily eating someone ("Gross"), and after that... a drawing of a wedding.

"Aw, look, little Lucy's drawn her wedding day," Ronnie Anne mocked. "This is gonna be hilarious."

She looked at the groom, though, and her jeering sneer was immediately wiped off her face.

"Is that… no, it can't be," said Ronnie Anne. She rubbed her eye to make sure she wasn't seeing things, but it couldn't be clearer. White hair… freckled cheeks… cracked teeth…

That was when Ronnie Anne read the heading.

I LOVE LINCOLN

With a little black heart at the end.

She heard someone stumble to her right, so Ronnie Anne looked over. There was Lucy, her face growing red, and pointing at the book. "Ronnie Anne… is that mine?"

"You have a crush on your brother?!" Ronnie Anne asked.

Her face brightened like a flaring inferno, and the younger girl's lip seemed to quiver as if she were about to cry. But then she picked herself up and tried going on the offense. "Y-Yes I do. So what? He's the only living human I would give my virginity too, and I'm not ashamed of that."

"V-Virginity? You want to have _sex _with your _brother?_"

Lucy nodded, defiant until the end.

It was at that moment that Lynn started coming down the stairs, spinning a basketball on her finger in an orange blur. She glanced over at her younger sister and her brother's friend. "Hey you two. What's going on?" she asked.

Ronnie Anne couldn't help herself. She spun and pointed at Lucy. "Your sister wants to fuck your Lame-O brother!"

"Tattletale." Lucy stuck out her pierced tongue.

Lynn's brow furled, and a thoughtful frown appeared on her face. Lucy thought she was in trouble now. Ronnie Anne thought so too.

Then Lynn said something neither of them expected.

"Oh, come on! You too?"

Ronnie Anne blinked.

_Seriously, what's wrong with this family?_

Lynn looked around nervously, as if she thought the place was bugged. "We shouldn't talk about this here," she said, "all out in the open and stuff. You never know who's listening. If we're gonna talk, we should do it in me and Lucy's room. You know, huddle up at half-time."

"What's there to talk about?" demanded Ronnie Anne. "You guys are freaks while I'm the only one who's interested in a normal relationship. Case closed."

Lynn's eyes narrowed. They seemed angry. "Don't call me a freak," she said slowly, voice full of cautioning anger. "Do you know how fucking hard it is to be in love with your brother? Your _younger_ brother? When a little girl gets a crush on her older brother, everyone smiles and goes 'How cute.' When an older sister gets a crush on their younger brother, people call her a _freak_. I… I called myself that for so long."

She stopped, drawing a trembling breath to steady herself, then resumed.

"So don't you dare call me that, Ronnie Anne. I'm not afraid to dropkick you so far you'll never see this town again."

"Bring it," Ronnie Anne growled, bristling with aggression.

"Sigh. Do I have to be the voice of reason?" Lucy wondered aloud. She grabbed Ronnie Anne by her hoodie, and Lynn by her ear, and dragged the two tomboys into her room. The two protested the entire way, their limbs flailing and kicking, but Lucy paid them no mind.

They all sat on the floor in a little circle, jealous energy crackling between them. Lynn looked at Lucy with betrayal, Lucy looked at Ronnie Anne with coldness, and Ronnie Anne looked at Lynn with anger. It was clear none of them were going to step down from this.

"I… I still can't believe we all like the same guy," said Lynn.

"I can't believe his sisters like him. I mean, that's gotta be illegal. It should be, if it isn't."

"At least me being his sister gives me the advantage," Lucy said, a little smirk growing on her face. "I'm his cute little sister. All I have to do is put on a little pout and talk in one of those cutesy anime voices, and he won't be able to resist. '_Oh, Linc-kun, I'm so much cuter than those meanies Lynn and Ronnie Anne, right~?_'"

Lucy said that in a high-pitched falsetto, then curled her fists and placed them at her cheeks like an adorable nekogirl.

Her new tone was so unlike her usual one it actually scared the other two.

"Get real, Luce. I'm his favorite," bragged Lynn, pounding her chest. "I'm the oldest, I'm the smartest, and I'm the one that's _rubbing my body on his _and _putting my hands all over him_. You can't beat physical contact with a stupid little schoolgirl voice."

"If it's physical contact, well… I'm the only one that's ever kissed him on the lips," Ronnie Anne bragged matter-of-factly. She brushed her shoulder, and cast a confident look in Lynn and Lucy's direction. "Compare a sweet kiss with the girl he loves to getting punched by his bully older sister and getting annoyed by his creepy younger sister, and I win!"

"I showered with him! We were naked, and I saw his dick!" cried Lynn.

"I slept in the same bed as him!" shouted Lucy, though her shout was rather quiet.

"I slept in the same bad as him too, Luce."

"But when we slept together, he put his arms around me and hugged me tight. He kept me close. So close that I could feel his… _thing_ on my butt."

Ronnie Anne looked disgusted. "Seriously, I don't wanna hear about that," she told Lucy. A bright scarlet blush flashed on the goth's cheeks, and she made herself small.

The three of them kept arguing, insisting that they, and they alone, were the right woman for Lincoln. Lynn said she knew him the longest, Lucy said they had the closest relationship, and Ronnie Anne reminded the two of them that she was the only one who wasn't related. Then tensions began to flair as the conversation turned from what made each of them the best to what made the others the worst.

"Bully!" "Freak!" "Weakling!" "Flat-Chest!" "Shortie!" "Loser!" "Inbred!" "Emo!" "Cunt!" "Lesbo!" "Beaner!"

Clearly a productive way to spend an afternoon.

Finally, they gave up, and a new idea occurred to Lucy.

"What if we… share him?" she suggested in a low whisper. Her suggestion carried through the wind like a spectral ghost, and Lynn and Ronnie Anne both heard her. Their shouting match ended, and they looked at Lucy. Again, Lucy tried to make herself small, as if she were ashamed of the idea she had come up with.

Lynn's cheeks were visibly flushed. "Sh-share?" she repeated like it was the strangest concept in the world. Which, to be fair, it is in the Occidental World.

Lucy nodded, and then stood up and walked over to her book shelf. It was a large, dreary thing, groaning of books and tomes weighing down its shelves. She grabbed one book from a corner and showed her sister and their guest the cover. The cover art was gray and stony, and it depicted a smirking vampire countess, sitting on top of a throne made of silver, while three young (and shirtless _rawr_) men - bleeding bite marks visible on their necks - stood at her feet. Their eyes were glowing with an unnatural shade of green, and their gazes were loving cast at the noblewoman.

"In _Vampires of New Melancholia,_" started Lucy, "Edwin's descendant Angela can't decide between three men who love her. She thinks that she can only grant one of them the Kiss of the Night, and make them her eternal thrall and lover. And as she struggles to choose, the three boys decide… they can all be with her."

"Lucy," said Lynn softly, "I don't think the harem thing works in real life. It's like the Three Finger Punch I learned in karate. Sounds fun to try it out, but it'll just lead to disaster."

"No, wait, there's more," said Lucy. She tossed her vampire book to the side, and began pulling out others and throwing them at Ronnie Anne and Lynn. There was _The Lovers, _where a medieval boy marries both his cousins. There was _An Ottoman Romance, _which delved into the details of a fictional sultan's harem. And finally there was, perhaps most relevantly, _Oxford Days, _which detailed a handsome young man's surrender to his sisters' love while also rebuilding his relationship with a childhood girlfriend. Lynn picked up the last book and flipped to a random page.

"She kissed him, then took his swollen root in her hand as she lay him on the bed. She tied him down with rope and twine, and... r-ravished her brother's sensitive body..."

Lynn's eyes bulged. "Lucy, where did you get these?" she asked her. "How are you allowed to have them?"

Lucy shrugged. "Mom and Dad don't really care what I read. And when they do catch me reading something like this, they get angry with publisher instead of me."

Lynn sighed. If she was being honest with herself… she didn't really want this. She wanted her precious Lincoln all to herself. She remembered the way she used to hug him when they slept together as children, and her heart felt fuzzy and warm. She wanted that again, but in the more adult way that suited their mature bodies. She wanted to sleep naked with him. She wanted to lay down and let play with her chest, take her nipples in his mouth, and lick them as if they could lactate milk. And then, when he was done, he would spread her legs, find her wet core waiting for him, and bury himself as deep inside her as he could. It wasn't selfish to want that. Everyone else in the world had monogamy, so why not her?!

Maybe because nobody else had Lucy.

Lynn cared deeply about her younger sister, to a degree she wasn't fully comfortable with. She wanted her to be happy, to find a guy she loved that would take care of her. And if her own love for Lincoln was anything to go by, she knew Lucy would want him just as much as she did. Underneath her icy cold surface was a carefully maintained fire that burned for her older brother. And if Lynn didn't agree to this, that fire would go out and leave _nothing_ in its place.

_You know what? I've shared a lot in this stupid house. If I can share something that'll make the both of us happy, then why the heck not?_

"I'm in," Lynn said, casting a kind smile to Lucy. "We can share him, sis."

The two looked at Ronnie Anne, and the poor skater felt like she was being cornered.

"N-No way! I'm not sharing him with you two. It's… it's i-incest. It's disgusting!" cried out Ronnie Anne. Her face crinkled at the word alone. She didn't want to think about Lincoln penetrating her with his sister's juices still on his dick.

"Come on, Ron. If it'll make you feel better, we'll let you go first."

That was a lie. All of them imagined themselves as going first, and none of them were going to give up their place willingly.

Ronnie Anne shook her head. "It's not about that. It's about principle. I won't condone this."

"Have some sympathy, Ronnie Anne," Lucy pleaded. "You have an older brother, right?"

Ronnie Anne's eyes flashed at Lucy with fiery blaze. "Be _very_ careful with what you say next," she warned.

"Haven't you ever… sigh, wasn't there ever a time when you felt like you had deep, romantic feelings for him?"

Here, Ronnie Anne's eyes softened as she returned to the memories of her younger days. "I mean… yeah… b-but..."

"Think about those feelings. Were they evil? Were they wrong?"

The Latina's mouth opened... and then closed just as quickly. "No," she finally answered. Then she sighed. "Fuck it. I guess if someone like Lame-O were my brother, I'd be all incestlike too."

"Aw, Ronnie Anne has a crush, Ronnie Anne has a crush," sang Lynn, clapping her hands like an immature first grader.

"Lynn, we all do. That's why we're here," Lucy reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Right."

She then lifted her open hand to her face, and spat into her palm. She stuck it towards Lucy and Ronnie Anne, who regarded it with disgust. "What? We do this on my softball team all the time!" said Lynn. "Point is, I'm in. Who's with me?"

Lucy groaned, then reluctantly spat into her hand and joined it with Lynn's. Ronnie Anne did the same, but with a bit more hesitation. The three shook on it, and Lynn grinned.

"First meeting of the 'Cest Brigade, concluded!"

"_We're not calling ourselves that!_"

* * *

With the three girls in alliance, they thought nothing could stop them. But one snag they quickly found was the exact way that they were going to snag him up. The three of them were, according to everyone but themselves, terrible at seduction. The downright worst, some would say.

Lucy, for example, had a classical idea of romance. She thought that spending time with the object of her affection and bringing him chocolate and flowers (dark, wilted flowers) would eventually encourage him to get on his knees with a ring and ask the big question. Unfortunately, Lincoln only took her gifts as a sign of sisterly affection. As he munched down on a cookie she had brought him, he ruffled her dark hair and said "Thanks Luce," and that was the end of that.

Lynn fared worse. She also believed in gift-giving, but she mostly did so in the form of kissing a dodgeball or a lucky jockstrap and then flinging it in the direction of her brother. When she didn't do that, she was busy writing and leaving him poetic notes, but it was clear that all the lyricism in the family had gone to Lucy and Luna. It was especially clear from the way he knocked on her door one day and held up one of her cards with confusion. "What does this even mean?" he asked, and Lynn honestly couldn't give him a good answer. What did '_shimmering specks of rain of stallion love' _mean?

Ronnie Anne was probably the worst at it. Her flirting was a lot more physical. And by physical, I mean she beat him up constantly. She put burgers, dripping with grease, in his pants. She invited her friends over to mock his fashion sense. She shoved him in the hallways while she blared heavy met- I mean K-pop. It all culminated with Lincoln taking Ronnie Anne to the side one day, looking her deep in her beautiful brown eyes and asking, "Are you mad at me for something?" Ronnie Anne felt crushed. Her tactics weren't working.

None of their tactics were working.

"We need to work together," Lynn declared one day when all three girls were gathered in her room. "All at once, we work together to seduce him."

"What do you mean?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I mean we all corner him at once, seduce him, and then we take our turns with him. Because alone, we suck. But together, we'll make a brave stand!"

Lucy and Ronnie Anne weren't really enthusiastic about the idea. They had imagined their first times with Lincoln to be private and intimate, but they agreed. Sacrifices had to be made after all, and as long as they got him down on a bed, they could deal with two other people watching. Who knows? Maybe the other two would get busy while Lincoln was occupied...

_UwU_

From then on, it wasn't uncommon for Ronnie Anne to come to the door and innocently ask if Lucy and Lynn were around. The three would greet each other and then head upstairs, plotting and planning in Lucy's corner of the room. It was darker then Lynn's side, after all, so it made them seem nefarious. It was fun.

Then, one day, they finally agreed how they wanted to do it. Confident nods were exchanged, smiles were traded, and the house was mapped out for the day of reckoning. They figured their best chance was during one of the Loud family's visits to the mall. Lincoln hated the mall, so if Lucy and Lynn sacrificed their chance to go…

They'd be rewarded by something much better than some cheap Made-In-China crap.

The three girls grinned like the supervillains in that 'Me and the Boys' dead meme.

"You girls ready for tomorrow?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Way ahead of you," Lynn and Lucy answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln Loud sat on the couch, completely unaware of what was going on around him. His eyes were focused intently on the video game he was playing. He licked the side of his mouth as the taxi he was controlling slammed into a gas station and exploded, the rest of the gas station blowing up soon after. A boyish grin spread on his face as he watched the simulated carnage unfold.

Lately, Lincoln had made a habit of getting comfortable for video games the same way he did for his comic books: stripping down to his underwear and rubbing his cloth-clad butt into the seat. So it was no wonder that, over by the stairwell, Lucy lurked behind the beams and looked at her almost-nude brother the same she looked at Edwin in her show. Her eyes may have been hidden behind her long hair, but one would assume that there were hearts in her pupils if they saw her. "Woah," she breathed, her face reddening as she watched her brother leap up with excited glee. His back seemed so strong, and his skin so tender and flushed. It took everything in Lucy's power not to leap on him and start peppering his flesh with soft kisses.

Instead, she stuck to the plan that she, Lynn, and Ronnie Anne had discussed. She swallowed and slapped her cheeks, as if that would chase the infatuated red blush away, and she walked over to Lincoln with a cup in her hands. "H-Hey Lincoln," she said with a hitch. The wide and playful grin on Lincoln's face melted away when he turned to look at his sister, replaced by a softer smile that made Lucy's already-weak knees buckle.

"Hey Luce. Aren't you supposed to be at the mall with everyone else?"

"Me and Lynn stayed behind," she explained. "We had… important business to attend to."

Her eyes wandered to his crotch, and she saw the bulge in his underpants. She gulped, and worried for a moment if he would be too big for her. Too late to back out now, though. Not that she wanted to anyways. _Sigh._

"Well, I hope you two take care of it," he said.

"Indeed. But that's besides the point. You seem rather… sweaty," she struggled with the last word, "and exhausted. Are you thirsty, dear brother?"

Lincoln swallowed, getting a feel for his rough throat. Lucy swallowed as well as she watched a glimmering drop of sweat trail down from his neck to his midriff, disappearing behind his back. "I guess so. Is that lemonade?" he asked, pointing at the cup in her hand.

"It's whatever you want it to be," she said with a grin.

"Lucy, seriously, is it lemonade or not?"

"Sigh. Yes. Black lemonade. My specialty."

That was only half of the truth, though. The cup's contents did include a cold serving of black lemonade, but there were other ingredients mixed in. Ingredient of the… alcoholic variety.

Now, before you start getting upset over the trio tricking Lincoln into drinking, they didn't put enough to get him drunk. Not even close. But, based on their mathematical calculations (and by "their" I mean Lucy's) it would be enough for Lincoln to remain in control while also acting on his more… earthly impulses. He wouldn't be strongly bound by societal standards and inhibitions as he would be otherwise. So if there was a drip of carnal love in his heart for his sisters, he would act upon it. And, as a bonus, he would less shy and awkward about being intimate with Ronnie Anne. The last thing she needed was for him to say something like _"I'm saving myself for marriage! Practice safe sex!"_

He took the cup from her and thanked her. Her heart beating rapidly when he did. Their fingers brushed against each other, and she felt his warmth against her cold skin. It was a magical, enchanting touch.

She watched as he drank it all in one gulp (he must've been really thirsty). He smacked his lips when he was done, and handed the cup back to Lucy. "Thanks Luce," he said again. "It had a bit of a weird taste, though. Kinda burned. Was there anything mixed with it?"

"I don't know. Ronnie Anne made the concoction."

"Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln lifted an eyebrow. Then his cheeks turned pink, and he grabbed a pillow to cover his naked upper body with, much to Lucy's dismay. "Is… is… is Ronnie Anne _here_? While I was naked?!"

_Don't worry, brother. If all goes well, your naked state will be all you need._

"No," Lucy lied, if only to get him to put the cushion down and reveal his glowing skin again. He slumped down on the couch again, picking up the controller and unpausing his game. He looked back to Lucy, who had taken a seat next to him on the couch, smiling softly. She was sitting with her legs dangling playfully in the air, her elbows on her knees and her hands cupping her red cheeks. Lincoln felt his face get hotter, before he turned back to the game.

"Do you wanna watch me play?"

"Yes," Lucy said, almost adding _please_.

"Didn't think you liked video games. The only time I ever saw you play a video game was that one with the guy who killed vampire piggies with a laser sword."

"All art is art. And as a creative soul, I'm trying to gain an appreciation for computer games as an art form," said Lucy. She didn't really believe that. Video games were _traaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash. _But it gave her an excuse to sit by Lincoln and wait for the drink to take effect.

_Sigh. We should've gone with my idea and used a love potion. It's much quicker and much more romantic. If only I actually knew how to make one that actually worked…_

She waited and watched. On the television screen, cars crashed into other cars and armies of policemen chased after Lincoln's character. "Hold on," Lincoln said, flicking his thumb on his joystick and revealing a flamethrower. A wall of fire burst from it, setting all the cops ablaze. Lucy actually smiled a little as she watched an officer of the law flailing in pain. She could appreciate the morbid humor in that.

After a little while, though, Lincoln started to clutch his head. He groaned lightly, and tapped his finger to his head. "Think I need to take a break," he groaned, pausing the game.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked with faux-innocence.

"Not really."

"Poor Linky," she said, which sounded really odd in her nigh-emotionless voice. Lincoln thought she was making fun of him, and frowned.

She stood up, and clutched his wrist. Her lean fingers wrapped around his warm wrist, and Lucy shivered with delight. "Come on. Let's get you to your room. I can _tend_ to you there."

"You don't need to do that, Luce. I can take care of myself," he insisted. Nevertheless, he didn't brush her hand away from his arm. He let her hold him. Her smooth palm felt nice on his tender skin.

He let her walk with him up the stairs and to his room, imaging for a moment that she rocked her hips and collided her butt into his. But then, it might've not been his imagination…

She led him to his door, which was shut tight. Lincoln frowned: he was pretty sure that he had left his door open before going downstairs. Why wouldn't he? It's not like bandits (or worse, his sisters) were going to swoop in and steal his crap while he was still in the house. He looked back to Lucy, who shrugged, then looked back at the door. His hand gripped the knob, and he pried the door open…

His jaw dropped at what he saw.

A half-naked Ronnie Anne Santiago was laying on his bed. Her eyes were half-lidded, her brown face flushed with red rogue, and her full lips curled into both a confident smirk and a shy smile. She was wearing a pure white shirt, but the placket was unbuttoned wide open, so that he could see her smooth, creamy flesh and her hardened nipples, teasing him with their womanliness. And downwards, she wore lacy black lingerie which wrapped around her legs, and a pair of white panties which kept her womanhood from his leering eyes.

Everything else, though, was on display.

"Hello Lincoln," she cooed in a deep, husky voice.

Lincoln sputtered and shook his head erratically. "Wh-wh-what? Ronnie Anne? What are you doing? Why… why are you?"

Ronnie Anne laughed at his embarrassed face. He was so cute when flustered.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, reaching down with a single finger to trace along her smooth, enticing leg. Lincoln's eyes followed it all the way, until it reached her hip where she dug her oval fingernail into the waistband of her underwear. It struck Lincoln as odd that Ronnie Anne would have such a well-manicured fingernail, until he realized that she must've had it manicured recently.

Maybe for him…

"I want you," she said slowly, "to have sex with me."

He could feel a swelling in his pants, and he wanted to have sex with her badly as well. He felt like he wasn't supposed to for some reason – something about it being too soon? - but his mind was felt too fogged right now to worry about it. All he could feel was deep instinct and clear love for the beautiful Latina girl.

"Well, me and some friends," Ronnie Anne chuckled.

"Friends?"

She gestured to him to turn around, and Lincoln spun his head.

Standing behind him, on either side, were Lynn and Lucy. Their clothes were discarded on the floor by their feet, and their skin called to the middle brother.

Lynn's toned body was strong and pert, with the foundation of abs forming at her midriff and hips strong and womanly. Child-bearing hips, their grandmother would call them. Creamy freckles decorating her body like patterns decorated temples. She was eager, judging by the confident grin on her face.

Lucy, on the other hand, seemed more reserved and shy. Her skin was an attractive shade that was between white and gray, the only exception being her nipples. They were the most striking shade of pink. At least, for the little while that Lincoln saw them, before Lucy covered her petiteness with her arm. Her head hung low, but she was still thrilled to be in front of Lincoln in her state.

"Lynn? Lucy? What are you…"

Then it struck him.

"N-No, I can't," he said, sticking to the values he had been taught. But the elixir was already having its way with his mind. The societal taboo against breeding within bloodlines was fading from his memory, so what he was left with was two attractive girls that clearly wanted him.

And… and he wanted them to.

"Sure you can," said Lynn, brimming with impatience. "Here, let me show you."

She grabbed him and pressed him against the wall, and her eager lips melted with his. Lincoln, surprised at first, tried weakly to push her off, but quickly gave in and grabbed his sister's face as he closed his eyes and lost himself in their kiss.

Lynn delighted in the fact that she stole Lincoln's first kiss of the day from the other girls, but Ronnie Anne wasn't happy at all. "Lynn, I was supposed to be first!" she snarled.

The feeling of Lincoln's mouth on her rough taste buds distracted her from answering. "You were just supposed to be the bait," said Lynn when she finally forced herself to pull away from his mouth. "Everyone knew that I was going to be first."

"No, it was supposed to be me!" cried the two other girls.

"Girls, girls," Lincoln said weakly. He wasn't going to lie, he was enjoying the attention. Having three pretty girls fight over him while they wore barely any clothes… would you have tried to stop them?

Plus, there was the small fact that Lynn was pressing her body against his. Their skin was rubbing together, and it energized Lincoln's nervous system like nothing else. Were it not for the dark glares from the other two girls, he would've taken her to the bed and mated with her without a care in the world.

Instead, he suggested, "Um… how about we take turns?"

"Easy for you to say, Lame-O," Ronnie Anne spat.

"No, no, let's let him pick," said Lynn, who chose that moment to really lean in and rub her blossoming breasts on her brother's skin. "So you can hear from the jackass' mouth that he wants me first."

"It's supposed to be horse's mouth, Lynn," Lucy corrected.

"I know what I said," she said, an elfin twinkle in her eyes.

She liked being a tease~

Lincoln gulped as all three girls sat on the bed, looking at him with urgent desire, and looking at each other with competitiveness. _Pick me, Lincoln, _they were all saying to him with their eyes... but he really couldn't choose. Each of the girl he looked at had their own, aha, _perks_, shall we say.

But more importantly, he just didn't want to disappoint any of them.

_Be a man, Linc. Choose._

He lifted a finger and pointed at one of the girls.

Lynn and Lucy groaned, while Ronnie Anne blushed.

"Sorry guys," he said to his sisters, "but I'm still a little… iffy about being with my sisters."

"So what's gonna change when you and her finish in five seconds?" Lynn demanded.

"What's gonna change, Lynn, is that by that point I'll be so high on my orgasm I won't care who I get my next one from," he said with a grin. The two Loud girls blushed, and they looked at Ronnie Anne.

"You better make my little bro's first time a good one," said Lynn, clapping the Latina's shoulder.

Lincoln brought his thumbs to the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down. His dick, hard and hot, sprung out like a perverted jack-in-the-box. Lynn whistled, and Ronnie Anne stared at it with both desire and a hint of fear. _Am I really about to do this?_

She looked up at Lincoln's eyes, and a connection crackled between the boy and girl. Something deep, something intimate, something that told Ronnie Anne that whatever was meant to happen, she and Lincoln were meant to be together by laws that were written long before her birth. She smiled, lust dancing on the tongue she licked her lips with. They were left glistening, and Lincoln wanted badly to kiss them.

So he did.

She fell back on the bed, Lincoln on top of her, as the two closed their eyes and let themselves float into their kiss. Lynn and Lucy had the courtesy to get off the bed, and the two looked at each other. "So, Lynn, I was thinking… while we're waiting..."

She didn't even have to finish her sentence before Lynn said, "Yeah, don't think I haven't noticed, Spooky. If you wanna wrestle..."

She seized Lucy's lips with the same hungry eagerness that she had seized Lincoln's lips with previous.

"…_all you had to do was ask,_" Lynn whispered into their kiss.

As Lincoln pulled Ronnie Anne closer to him, placing his hands on her butt and using that as his vantage, she felt his erection press and grind into her. It felt hot, like crackling sparks would fly from it and lance her skin with their embers. Passion filled her, and it felt both exotic and familiar. She had felt this before, this erotic pooling in her core, and she remembered when she had felt it last: it was when she and Lincoln first kissed in the restaurant, and he had held her close to him.

"I love you," she accidentally blurted, before her face went red. Thankfully, Lincoln didn't tease her about it.

"I love you too," he said, seizing her lips again.

Her fingers went to his back, and her dangling sleeves tickled his body. As her sharp fingernails dug into his skin, pleading for him to _just get on with it, _Lincoln's hand slithered up her legs, rubbing them in a pseudo-massage before he reached her cotton panties. His hand disappeared underneath them, and he began to touch her dripping pussy. She gasped lightly, and hissed, "Come on, loser, don't tease me."

"What, no foreplay?" he asked coyly as he massaged her cunt. She did like the feeling of his hand stroking her femininity, but foreplay was far out of the question for the horny teen.

"Fuck that. I don't need you practicing whatever moves you learned watching porno on me. I just need it now. I… I need you now."

He smiled and nodded, and took off her panties. He took a moment to look at her inner thighs. They were glistening with arousal, and it seemed so appetizing and inviting. She was clean-shaven as well, with hardly a hair to be seen. He said, one last time, "I love you."

"I know you do. Now prove it."

He took his dick in his hand, and felt its heat race through his hand. He positioned himself carefully above Ronnie Anne, so that his cock was dangling above her womanhood. She used her hands to spread herself, like the gates of a guarded castle opening up for the brave knight returning home. Her pussy convulsed, and Lincoln knew it was waiting for him. He didn't waste anymore time. He stroked himself once, then slowly lowered himself into her, penetrating her lips.

He groaned, and Ronnie Anne cried out, throwing her head back so hard her ponytail fell undone, and her raven black hair spread out on the bed sheets. Beads of sweat trickled down her brow, and they cooled her red face. Another inch delved into her chambers, and she moaned again. "Oh, Lincoln, fuck," she cried out.

"Language," scolded Lucy, ripping her mouth away from Lynn's pussy for a moment. The two sisters were on the floor, and Lucy's face was buried between her sister's legs. Lynn's expression was one of pure delight, a thick blush spread on her cheeks and drool dripping from the edges of her mouth. The goth returned to her sister, rubbing her clit with her fingers, before diving back in and lapping at the nectar that dripped from Lynn's sweet rose. Her other hand was at her own crotch, masturbating herself before Lynn said, rather crudely, "Hey, Luce, let's 69. I wanna see if I can make you finish first."

"Consider it a challenge."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Lynn smirked as Lucy changed position and began pressing her womanhood on Lynn's warm mouth.

When Ronnie Anne screamed for the final time, the girls knew Lincoln had finally delved as deep as he could go into her pussy. Which is to say, pretty deep. His cock throbbed inside her, and Ronnie Anne strained to accommodate his girth. Her walls convulsed around him, adjusting themselves to his size. With every convulsion, her toes curled and her foot kicked, and her ragged groans turned into whimpering panting. It was painful, as much as she didn't want to show it. It was really painful.

Suddenly, she felt her hand filled by someone else's. Lincoln was holding her hand tightly, smiling kindly yet firmly down at her. "I won't let go," he whispered. "Just tell me when you're ready."

The pain within her began to fade, and Ronnie Anne breathlessly ordered him to fuck her.

Though her path was slick and wet, it took him a few moments to pull out of her completely. His dick popped out, the shaft glazed with her juices. Drops of clear fluid dripped on her lips, and her pussy drank them in again, reabsorbing what was already her own. He tried again, prying her open with his hardness, and again she swallowed him, embracing his cock in her warm caverns. It still hurt, and the walls still throbbed, but it was getting to be more easy.

It was an odd sensation to be filled the way Ronnie Anne was. The most she had ever done in her horniest moments was rub her clit with her fingers, whimpering and moaning "_Lincoln_…_ Lincoln… Lincoln..." _as she imagined him touching her, spreading her, mounting her, then taking her. And now that it was finally happening, it felt nothing like she had imagined.

It felt so much better.

It was weird, given how a woman's first time was supposed to be more painful, but Ronnie Anne's pain center must've been too misty with lust to notice.

As Lincoln began to rock his hips, plunging his dick inside and outside, Ronnie Anne's chest heaved. She marveled at how she felt, how he felt. She could feel every ridge and contour of his cock, the texture striking her just as much as the heat. She felt her back arch as Lincoln dug himself inside her, like an animal into its burrow. Her legs were dangling before, but now they found use as she wrapped them around the boy's white butt and squeezed, keeping him trapped inside her. Her eyes lit with playful lust, and Lincoln strained to escape her womb.

A sensitive moan flew out of her lips as Lincoln began rutting her deeply. His cock would barely travel one inch before it slammed back inside. Every thrust from the young man made her folds quiver, and the room was filled with the sound of flesh smacking flesh. Lincoln, for his part, circled his lips and moaned. The Latina's girlhood felt so good. Her wild scent filled his nostrils. It smelled like spices and perfume mixed with a hint of grease. The kind you'd expect from a skater.

He pressed his right arm on the bed to lean on as he now lay on top of her. The only thing moving was his hips, as his dick slammed repeatedly into her. Sounds of wet lewdness filled their ears, as did Lincoln's soft whispering of her name. "Ronnie Anne… Ronnie Anne..." he repeated over and over, much like she did when she jilled off to the thought of him.

"I'm here, Lincoln," she said, cupping his spotted cheek. "I'm here."

She lifted her hips as ecstasy filled her body from her girlhood. Any degree of higher thought was gone. Her only thoughts were about copulating with the boy she loved so much, and feeling his girth inside her. He felt like a diver, leaping into a deep valley on nothing but faith, and he was rewarded with static shocks jolting his pleasure center.

As his hips jerked and his dick pushed on inside her, he found himself sensually kissing her face before he began trailing down to her neck. She moaned and gripped his hand tightly as he licked her, like a vampire sanitizing his victim before leaving a bite and a kiss. He didn't bite her (that was more of Lucy's style) but he did kiss her. He made sure to suck hard as he did, to leave a mark that she was his woman, and that he was her man. They were slaves to each other, to the passionate love that hung over their heads.

For their first times having sex, they both lasted pretty long. During this time, they found themselves changing positions. Ronnie Anne rolled over to lie on her stomach, and Lincoln kept fucking her, his pelvis smacking her soft cheeks, which rippled like a puddle of melted chocolate. His hands made their way to her shoulder, brushing against the sensitive hickeys he had left for her, and he gripped them, using them as a handle as he began rutting harder and harder into her. Her breaths became erratic and ragged, and she turned one more time, this time on her side and hip, looking at Lincoln as he took her from behind. Her teeth scraped against her red lips, and her large brown eyes stared at him like he was the most magnificent man in the world.

She could feel something building up at her base, and as Lincoln went harder, she could feel whatever it was creeping towards the lips of her vagina. _Uh duh, it's my climax, _she thought, before her eyes widened. _Oh shit, am I going to come first? Oh, please no, Lynn's not gonna let me hear the end of it._

Thankfully, she felt his dick throbbing as well, and she knew he was almost as close as she was.

"Are you g-gonna cum, Lame-O?" Ronnie Anne toyed with him. "Are you gonna be first?"

"Don't be like that. I can feel your walls," he grunted as he thrusted, before flicking his hair and looking at her with a grin. "I can feel you about to cum as well."

"Let's see how hard you can make me squirt, Lover-O," she said, before she promptly fixed her mistake. "I mean, uh, Lame-O."

He grinned, and went back to fucking her.

Within seconds, she felt hot fluid seep inside her. "Ahhh," she heard Lincoln cry. His cock tensed up until it was painful, then he hissed as it began to spray her insides like a lewd hose. She cried out, orgasming as well. She squirted hard and heavily, like a tidal wave that poured out onto his crotch and dripping to his bed. They fell on top of each other, their ragged breaths puffing on each other's faces. A moment of serenity passed, and the two locked their lips together in a kiss for the ages.

On the ground, Lynn and Lucy were grinding into each other. The wet folds of their vaginas rubbed together like tectonic plates just before an earthquake. They were both trying to put out their lustful fires with the forbidden incestuous sex they both thought about but never acted upon, and it spread pleasure through their bodies like a speedy wildfire. "I thought about you sometimes," Lucy admitted, "when I played with myself. Sometimes it was Lincoln, but sometimes it was you."

"And I..." Lynn started, but stopped before she could reveal her embarrassing secret.

"You what?"

Ah, what the hell. "Sometimes I heard you t-taking care of yourself in your coffin and I… I wanted to join you. To take care of you like a good big sis should."

"You should've acted on it," said Lucy softly. "I would've welcomed you anytime."

That did it for Lynn. She grit her teeth and felt her sex erupt with girl cum, splashing Lucy with the stuff like a sprinkler. Lucy felt her own orgasm coming down the trail as well, and bit down on her middle finger as she felt herself finally come. They screamed in unison, playing with each other's mouths if only to muffle their delighted screams.

Lynn and Lucy lay on the floor, and the brunette noticed Ronnie Anne looking down from the bed at her with a grin. "I saw you come first," she admitted matter-of-factly.

"I always come in first. I'm Lynn motherfucking Loud. Or should I say… brotherfucking~"

Lincoln groaned as he sat up, his cock somehow still hard. Lynn licked her lips when she saw his pulsating tool. It was like she was looking at the juiciest meatball sandwich in the world. She looked down at Lucy, wondering if the goth wanted her turn, but Lucy was panting, and it was clear the younger girl was too sensitive to go again so soon. Poor girl.

"Rest up, Luce," Lynn said to her kindly. "It'll be your turn next."

Her cheeks glowed redder than they already were, so she covered her face with her hands. She was like a cute smol lewd panda bear.

Lynn climbed on the bed as Ronnie Anne left it. The Hispanic was removing her shirt, frowning at all the sweat she had soaked into it. "This'll take a while to clean," she bemoaned.

Lynn eyed her naked brother with an eagerness that partly scared Lincoln, but also excited him. The two had done nearly every physical activity possible together. They had sparred, wrestled, tackled each other… and one time, though they'd never admit it, as they were changing their clothes behind the tree during their football switch-a-roo scheme, they kissed on the lips. Now, to the both of them, this sex thing just felt an escalation of the deep respect and relationship that was already there.

"Ready bro?" she asked as she climbed onto him. Her knees dug into either side of the bed, touching his hips. Her cunt was pressing his erect dick, and his tip gave Lynn's lips a little kiss in the form of a thin, beady rope of pre-cum. Lincoln was ready to penetrate her, but Lynn, being Lynn, covered her womanhood with her hand before he could do that. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought you said a few minutes ago that incest was _wrooooooooong_," she teased.

"I also said I probably wouldn't care by now. And I don't."

She smirked. "I want you to say it."

"Say what?"

"Incest is wincest."

"You're annoying," he said with a smirk. "But sure, incest is wincest… especially if it's Lynncest."

Now he had the upper hand. Lynn's face turned red and her lips quivered. "J-Just shut up and do me," she said.

"Gladly."

She removed her hand, and his sensual heat graced her vagina. He didn't know whether she was supposed to sink onto him or if he was supposed to rise to meet her, but in a way, it didn't matter. Even if neither of them made a move, it still felt amazing for both of them to be cradling each other's bodies this way.

"I love you," they both said in unison. They giggled like little girls, and Lynn finally slid down onto his babymaker. They were both wet by then, so the click was fast. One moment there was nothing inside the athlete, the next she felt all his girth and felt his tip poking at her cervix. "Oh, fuck," she moaned, and she tossed her head back as her body prepared itself for what was to come.

She began to bounce on his dick, her legs and knees springing up and down in a rhythmic dance. Her hands went to his chest, and one splayed itself to give Lynn a grounding point. The other traveled mischievously to his nipple and squeezed hard. "Ow, ow, ow," complained Lincoln, and Lynn just let out a sultry laugh.

Every time Lynn jumped, her ponytail bounced with her, smacking her back like a whip giving lashes. She groaned with every time his tip got to the edge of her vagina before aggressively demanding for it to go back and kiss her womb. He was burrowing deeply inside her, and Lynn didn't know if she could keep up.

Wait, no, yes she did. She was Lynn Loud, and if Lincoln was going to be with three girls, she needed to be the one that pounded her brother's cock the best.

She preened a strand of chestnut hair before pressing her hand on Lincoln's body again. He wasn't as fit as her, as his abs barely showed, as opposed to the ribs that pressed against his flesh. He was skinny and scrawny, and it was a wonder how an Olympic champion like Lynn could fall for him. Or maybe not. She knew plenty of guys with muscles that went through the ceiling, but no heart underneath. _He_ had a heart, and she knew that there was a large place for her in there. That's why she was bouncing aggressively on his boner right now. Because she wanted to prove to him that there was a place for him in her heart as well.

The biggest place. The most love.

"Fuck, I love you," she moaned. She could feel sludge in her vagina, a rich mixture of their previous orgasms, and she used to her advantage. The bed underneath them creaked and rocked as Lynn's hips ground into him. His pillar poked at her, and her heart thumped loudly with every deep touch. They may have been siblings, but they were communicating now on a level of love deeper than brotherly hugs and sisterly kisses. _This_ was their truest love.

The great work-out Lynn got from putting him inside her was a bonus.

One of her hands went to her chest, past a scratch she got from football and a bruise she got from baseball, to grab her nipple. Her nipples were erect, just like the cock in her body's sleeve, and she played with them as her vagina clamped on his dick. "Lynn, you're so good," she heard him mutter, and it made her blush.

"Glad I could make it good for you, bro. I aim to please, whether it's as a champion goalie or as my brother's personal little slut."

She rubbed her boobs some more, but she needed something better. Lincoln sensed that, and he rose off the mattress and went straight to her chest. "Lincoln what are you- GAH!" she grit her teeth as Lincoln began suckling her nipple thirstily. She decided to reward him by picking up her pace: she was sliding up and down his pole before, but now she was rocking her hips with vicious, athletic energy, plunging herself on his rod like there was something stuck in her vagina and only his dick could get it out.

Uh… there was something like that, actually. Her orgasm. Speaking of which…

"Lincoln!" she cried out his name as she wrapped her arms around him, bouncing harder than before, her freckled butt jutting and shaking and slapping against the mattress and her brother's body. She could feel it coming, she could feel it!

By now, she wasn't doing all the work, as Lincoln's hips began to rock. It looked like a fast blur down there, skin rubbing against skin, genitalia against genitalia. He hugged her in turn, her body sensitive to his touch. Her face was pressing against his chest, and her tender nipples dangling in the air, the breeze pleasing them.

She planted herself as hard as she could when her orgasm finally came, like a parody of the Sword in the Stone. She screamed his name as she came, waves of bliss pouring out of her like a pitcher. Lincoln moaned loudly. The tight grip on his cock squeezed all his cum out like a tube of mayo. It spurted into her with carnal abandon.

"_Lincoln,_" she whispered.

"_Lynn,_" he answered.

She didn't climb off just yet. Instead, she rode out her orgasm with him. Their faces were wrapped with bliss, and their blushes were deep and crimson. They fell together, their chests heaving in unison with every breath they took. "That was really good," Lynn said. "Great work-out. I did more work, though."

Eh, he'd give her that. "W-Wanna go for round two?" he asked.

"Maybe some other time. Right now, you got a third girl waiting for you."

She climbed onto the bed like a soundless shadow, her soft touch gracing both of her older siblings' legs. Lucy seemed shy and nervous, but also excited. Her eyes widened behind their bangs as she watched Lincoln's batter drip from Lynn's pussy, staining the blanket permanently. "No protection?" she asked.

In his semi-drunken haze, Lincoln had forgotten protection. _Oh well, I already got Lynn and Ronnie Anne knocked up. Might as well make it a three for three,_ he figured.

"Don't need it," he said to his little sister. "It just gets in the way. And, uh, lovers should touch one another as they make love."

"Ooh, make love. What a poetic way to describe the act," Lucy said, nearly swooning.

"I'll leave you lovebirds to it, then," Lynn grinned, grabbing a fistful of Lincoln's blanket and wiping the cum from her pussy, to make sure none of it dripped on the ground as she walked away. Her walls were beginning to close, and already they wanted more of their white haired lover.

_Soon, _she promised herself. _Soon I'll have him again._

Now Lincoln found himself sitting upright, and his sister sat on her knees in front of him. A trembling hand went up to her hair, and she brushed it gently to the side. Half of her bangs disappeared behind her right ear, and for the first time in a while, Lincoln could see her eye. He had forgotten how enchanting the sight was - well worth its rarity. In the soft sunlight that filtered through his curtained window, her bright green eye sparkled like a dazzling emerald. Lucy trembled as she revealed herself to her brother. "I'm… I'm a little shy," she admitted.

"Why?"

"I… I don't know if I can compete with those two."

Lynn and Ronnie Anne, who were sitting to the side and watching the intimacy of Lucy and Lincoln, felt their hearts flutter at the goth's words. So did Lincoln, who reached over and touched her burning cheek.

"It's not a competition. I love you all. If it's beauty you're worried about, then you are beautiful. If it's skill, then you are skilled. You're different than they are, but you're still amazing in your own special way.

"Sigh," Lucy said. It was a happy sigh, though, judging from her smile. It was the smile of a blushing bride, ready to know her husband. They may not have had a ceremony, but Lucy always felt that her heart was married to her Lincoln.

Her knees dug into the bed while she lay her stomach and chest along the sheets. Her butt and pussy thrust into the air, still wet from the orgasm Lynn had given her (the sporty girl beamed with pride) and Lucy ordered Lincoln to "T-Take me."

Lincoln sighed. He was kinda hoping he could see more of her eyes. But he did as she wanted, like a good older sibling would. He mounted her, his dick smacking the area between her two holes, and Lucy gasped with a jerk at every touch. "Nngh."

"Come on, don't tease her, Stinkoln. Just give her what her dark little heart wants," ordered the oldest sibling of them all.

Most people would be fill with cold horror if an older sister ordered them to fuck their younger one. But Lincoln just felt his dick harden.

_I think I might have issues._

Those issues didn't stop him from sinking himself into Lucy's opening with a groan. Out of all the cries of pain that afternoon, hers was the loudest. Tears began to well in her eyes as every inch of Lincoln's cock sunk into her. The pain, oh the pain!

But the pleasure that mingled with it… it was so worth it.

She bit down on a blanket to keep herself from screaming, and the only sounds she could make for a while were muffled moans and groans, like a haunting ghost. Lincoln found himself surprised by many things when it came to Lucy. For starters, she was normally a cold and frigid girl to touch, so it surprised him when he felt such warmth coming off her.

Lincoln really couldn't believe how hot her cunt felt as it engulfed and swallowed his dick. He was also surprised at how well the young girl's body took him. He watched as his entire dick disappeared between her legs, sliding up and down her pink opening. He also noticed that, unlike Ronnie Anne and Lynn, who kept their hair down there trimmed, Lucy left some of it for him to see. It wasn't bushy by any definition, but there was a noticeable tuft of dark black hair above her lips.

Lincoln heard moans to his side, and turned his head to see Lynn and Ronnie Anne playing with each other. Their fingers dived into each other's openings, and most of the time they came back up as sticky messes. It was really hot.

But Lincoln needed to keep his focus on Lucy. He began to increase his speed. His dick screwed in and out of her faster and faster, his sack flailing around and slapping her wet skin, making meaty sounds that reverberated through the room. His hands were hooked around her hips, and he used them as he pulled her body back and forth, dragging her lower body upwards and pushing his hardness deeper into her.

Suddenly, Lucy let out a cry. It wasn't muffled, so Lincoln figured that she had let go off the blanket she was biting. "Lincoln, stop," she demanded, and he did with reluctance.

She fell to her backside, and she looked up at him. Her face was perfect in his opinion. Her smile was soft and sweet, her cheeks tinted with rosy red, and her eye was staring at him with such lust and love that he found himself wanting to do literally anything for her. "I want to make love with you, but not from behind. Grant me this one request, Lincoln."

"Anything."

"Look into my eyes and as we copulate," she pleaded of him, flashing him puppy dog eyes that would've made even the stoniest man in the world buckle to serve her.

He climbed over her, his body on top of her slender frame, and his hands buried into the bed. He cast a shadow over her, and whispered "I wanted to look at you from the start."

Her heart stopped. She needed him _now._

He penetrated her again, and as he stared deeply into her eyes, he began to fuck her faster. She, in turn, humped him the best she could in her position. He fell onto her, their chest rubbing together, forming hot friction at their nipples, and they both groaned with pleasure. Every stoke of his shaft had him burying himself up to his balls, and Lucy accepted her brother into her body with heaving grace.

Her eye was lidded now, almost about to close. She kept it open, though. She wanted to see every expression on her brother's handsome face as he mated with her.

"Don't stop, Lincoln. Don't stop until you explode in me, like you did with them. Prove to me that you love me as much as them."

"Lucy," he breathed her name in an exhale.

He felt a shudder race through his body, and his hips rocked again powerfully. His hardness was striking at her with the force of a Norse god striking the earth. The sweat he had built up having sex with the three girls he loved the most could fill a swimming pool. His muscles screamed at him to stop and give them rest, but Lucy's words beat into his mind. He wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop. He had to keep going faster and faster, fucking her pussy with as much power as he could.

She reached up to kiss his ear, nibble his earlobe.

"Give me everything," she whispered.

As he kissed her, she felt something building up quickly in her nethers. Another few moments – which felt like an eternity – of fucking and rutting later, and Lucy finally came. She howled like a creature of the night as she felt herself squirting fluid all over. Lincoln didn't stop when she started coming. As the torrent of sickly sweet-smelling honey burst from her, his dick only shoveled and screwed back in, traveling like a fast blur into her insides.

Lucy fell down, and Lincoln stopped. "Lucy, I..."

"Give it to me," she said quickly, meaning his dick. "Give it here."

He gave it to her, and she stroked him near her face, her soft palm massaging his shaft. Then she put him in her mouth, and she began to suck on him. The goth tasted everyone on his cock; him, Lynn, Ronnie Anne, and herself. Her head bobbed along his length, her eyes closed as she focused solely on licking and sucking his cock. Lincoln's face screwed with pleasure: Lucy's assault was relentless.

She could feel his cock expanding inside her mouth, and she mentally grinned. _Any moment now…_

"Lucy!" he cried, grabbing her face and pulling her towards him. The black haired girl's eyes widened, the smell of her brother's musk attacking her, and she felt her mouth and throat flood with his sperm. Rope after rope sprayed her mouth. She coughed him out, a bubbly and white solute made of spit and semen dripping from her mouth. She didn't want to be different though, for once. She wanted to be like Lynn and Ronnie Anne. So she quickly took his dick and held it out in front of her vagina and rubbed it again, squeezing as much cum out of him as possible. More strands of thick semen burst from him, and they painted the white girl's skin whiter than white. She finally let him go, and with a throaty hum, she rubbed the boy's semen into her vagina.

And just like that, all three girls had Lincoln inside them. His cock couldn't be permanently stuck in their walls, but his love would slosh inside them for a long, long time.

They were all tired and panting now. The thick smell of sex hung in the air, so tangible someone could cut it with a knife. Lynn reached to the doorknob and locked it, keeping every taboo and secretive thing that happened here exactly that: their own little taboo secret.

The four all climbed on the bed, ready to sleep everything off. Their bodies pressed together, and the warmth was shared between them underneath their blanket.

And just as it all started with three girls, it ended with three girls: One was an athlete that loved her sparring partner; one was a tomboy that loved her classmate; and one was a poet that loved her muse.

All three of them were girls who loved Lincoln Loud.

And their love, thankfully, was mutual.


End file.
